Monster
by Little Dragon-kun
Summary: Sparrow was no more. That young man with such joy and laughter was gone, and in his place was a monster, one that wanted to kill until no one was left, but him. Rated for plenty of violence, Sadistic! Sparrow


_**A/N: Okay, here's another Fable one-shot featuring Sparrow. This is after Sparrow defeats Lucien Fairfax and uses the Spire to grant his wish. He chooses Sacrifice, so the people find him as good and benevolent, but this is not a happy story at all. Warning: Evil! Sparrow and dark themes. I do not own Fable, blah-blah-blah-to-the-fucking-blah.**_

***Monster ***

Sparrow watched as the people of Bowerstone Market all walked along happily, as if they never expected anything to ever threaten their existence again. _'Fools. They have no idea what monster is watching them.' _

He grabbed the hilt of his sword, sheathed across his back. _'I may have chosen Sacrifice in the Spire, but I am not a good man. I am going to enjoy slaughtering them like helpless toys.' _

Originally, Sparrow was a nice young man, one who was destined for greatness. But his choice in the Spire broke him, and as much as he hated to admit it, it really broke him. It broke him until the only thing left was a man mad with grief, so mad that he now had a thirst for blood so great, it would never be quenched.

He drew his sword, the blade gleaming wickedly in the pale sunlight. Several bystanders shrieked in surprise. "What are you doing!?" Sparrow smiled sadistically, making all of them cower in fear like the helpless beings they were. "This."

He decapitated a man, sending a geyser of blood to cover his trousers. A woman screamed in terror as the man's lifeless body fell on the ground. "Guards!" Sparrow drew his pistol and shot her in the head, silencing her permanently. A town guard tried to stop the crazed Hero, only to be stabbed in the chest by Sparrow's cruel blade. "Fool. I am so much more than just a mere man."

Several guards opened fire on the Hero, and Sparrow used his blade to deflect the bullets that actually got close to him. "You think that will even make me worried? Think again!" He raised his own pistol and wiped out all of the guards in a heartbeat. The accuracy would have made Reaver jealous.

Sparrow wiped the blade of his sword briefly before slicing another villager in half. The man was dead before he hit the ground. The screams of the townspeople echoed in the streets, and the dying gasps of the people as they were all killed by Sparrow.

The Hero shot a woman in the back, and she fell on the ground, bleeding as she crawled in a vain attempt to get away. Sparrow marched emotionlessly to her, his sword pointed at her neck. "Pity. I thought that shot would have killed you. Dear, oh dear."

The woman cowered beneath his angry red gaze, crawling backwards. "Please…don't. I beg of you!" Sparrow laughed evilly, making the bleeding woman cringe even more. "So pathetic. Begging for me to spare your life while your friends and family die. Pitiful. Now, you will all know the pain I have felt in my life!" He swung his sword in an arc, and the woman let out a gurgled cry that was cut short, mostly due to her throat being ripped apart. The pool of blood flowed down her front, and her eyes lolled before falling in a heap.

Sparrow drew his sword close to his face, licking the blood off of the blade. "Delicious." His lust for blood was still not anywhere near satisfied, so he turned his crazed red gaze to the blacksmith, who had a sword in his hands. "Murderer!"

Sparrow laughed at the man's foolishness, not at all concerned by the challenge. "So sad. All of that skill in forging weapons, and yet you never learned how to truly use them. Such a pity."

The blacksmith's face was contorted with grief and fury, and he swung his sword at the Hero. "You killed my wife! You monster! I'll kill you!" Sparrow laughed and easily parried the blow, sending the man stumbling away. "I don't believe you have it in you."

To test if he actually did, Sparrow glanced over at the woman he just killed, blood still flowing from her slit throat. "Dear me. That dead corpse wouldn't happen to be your late wife, would it?" The blacksmith let out a furious scream, launching himself at the Hero. "You're not going to get away with this!"

Sparrow stepped to the side, easily dodging the man's fury ridden strike. He spun him around, and threw his sword. Blood spurted from the blacksmith's mouth as the blade sunk into his chest. Sparrow walked up to him, his Force Push spell ready to be released. He withdrew his sword, whispering, "I told you so, didn't I? You don't have the skill to defeat me." He shoved his hand into the gaping wound and released the spell.

The blacksmith's body blew apart, showering Sparrow with human remains and staining him in blood. He wiped a few drops from his cheek and licked it off of his fingers. "Not too bad."

He turned his attention to the people hiding in the pub, with the doors shut. _'As if a flimsy piece of wood is going to stop me.' _Flames danced along his fingertips, and with one blast he destroyed the door, smiling sadistically as he heard the terrified screams from within. "Why, hello there."

As he stepped inside, his pistol ready to fire, he took slight notice that with the blacksmith's remains covering him. He really looked like a true butcher. The worst kind of serial killer.

The people were lined up against the wall of the pub, shrinking away as they heard Sparrow's boots hit the floor inside. "Please, have mercy! We don't care if you don't have a heart! Just don't rip out ours!"

Sparrow made sure his pistol was fully loaded before he fired, six bullets killing six people. He reloaded, and a barman made a move to grab a cleaver sitting on the table. He was met with a Shock spell to the face. The stench of burnt flesh filled Sparrow's nostrils, and he loved it. He wanted more. "That is a lovely scent, is it not?"

He aimed at the heads of the villagers, and squeezed the trigger for the last five times.

Sparrow stepped out of the pub, coated in the blood of the villagers that he just massacred. There were no regrets, for he wanted them to feel the same pain of watching one's family die before their own eyes. Sparrow was no more. That young man with such joy and laughter was gone, and in his place was a monster, one that wanted to kill until no one was left, but him.

_**A/N: Holy shit, this got blown way out of proportions… I never intended for this to be this graphic, but you can blame my lovely friends for that one. This is the way I usually end up when I play Fable 2. I choose Sacrifice, then go on a murder spree. Can't help it, it's just soooooo tempting. Reviews are always appreciated!**_

_**Ja'ne!**_


End file.
